


Like a Lion Stalking His Prey

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chemistry, F/M, First Time, NSFW Art, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Caitriona auditions and finds instant chemistry with Sam.





	1. Chapter 1

Caitriona is running late. She runs through her LA flat trying to figure out what she is forgetting.  
“ Okay Balfe. Have keys, purse, phone. Crips phone where did I leave….right.”  
“ Of all the bloody days to be late.” she mumbles to herself as she drives ten miles over the speed limit. She keeps one eye out for the police. She can’t afford to get another ticket but also can’t afford to be later then she already is.  
“ To have mum call today. To have da be having that horrible crud that mum had to tell me all about. I couldn’t not listen. She is worried. And I don’t want to tell her how inportant this audition is until after. She would just worry with me and she has da to worry over.” Caitriona thinks as she continues to speed towards the studio. Finally, she squeals to a stop in the closest parking space. She runs inside.  
She sees him right away. He is tall. His long blond hair glows under the studio lights. He is pacing but stops when he sees her. He turns and stares. She returns it, unable to break the eye contact.  
“ Please tell me you are Caitriona Balfe.” His voice is smooth and very Scottish.  
“ I am. And you are?”  
“ Sam Heughan. I will play Jamie.”  
“ Oh. So we will be…”  
“ Husband and wife. Aye.”  
“ I have to get the part first.”  
He licks his lips and I can’t take my eyes off him. I know I am being very rude. But I can’t help it.  
“ You will.”  
“ You seem quite sure.” My voice is not my own. It is deeper and lacks power. I realise, with a start, that I am turned on.  
He moves fast like a lion stalking his prey. He is by my side in seconds.  
“ Caitriona.” His voice is deeper, husker too. Different than I had first heard it. “ I will except no one else.”  
“You don’t even know I can act.” I am whispering. His nearness makes it hard for me to draw a full breath.  
“ We have seen your audition tape. You can act. Every one that has auditioned for Claire has been able to act. The problem has been finding someone who has the necessary chemistry. We have that in spades.” He is close enough that we are breathing the same air. Close enough to kiss. He smells amazing. Like leather and musk. I move a half a step closer. Lifting my head. Inviting his kiss. He moans and I feel a rush between my legs. He lowers his head his lips descending towards mine. And then….  
“ Are you Caitriona Balfe?”  
I jerk at the sound of another voice as does Sam.  
“I am.”  
“ Great. We have been waiting for you. And Sam, the chemistry test is last remember?”  
“ To right Ron. But if we do it first we will know if the chemistry is there. That has been the problem, right? Not the acting.”  
“ Ron?” my muddled brain thought,“ Ron D. Moore. The man I was auditioning for. And I had almost been caught kissing the lead actor, who I had just meet, like a horny teenager. Good god Caitriona. Get yourself together.”  
“ That may be so Sam. But let us do this in order, shall we?”  
“ As you wish.”  
The two scenes went very well. I had recieved the scripts a few days before so I knew what was expected. I used my mortification in the scenes. To feed the anger in the first scene. The second, the post coital scene, was more complicated. Easier but harder. Being that close, playing as we had just had sex for the first time. But we play off the chemistry, the heat we both feel. It goes splendidly.  
“ Now you may kiss her Sam.” Ron says.  
Sam touches my face and slowly lowers his head. I hold my breath. Not only will this kiss help determine if I get the role of a liferime but it will complete the promise of the first few minutes of our meeting. What it meant.  
It is everything I thought it would be and like nothing I had ever experienced. The heat was intense. It filled not just my mouth but my entire body. I was melting and it was only his strong arms holding me that keep me from falling. I twisted my hands in his hair as I felt his hands roam over my back. His tongue dances with mine. I am dizzy and weak when, with a deep sigh, he pulls away.  
“ Well that was more like it.” Ron says. His voice seems far away and unimportant. I shake my head to clear it and raise my eyes to meet Ron’s bemused look.  
“ I don’t have to ask if you felt that Caitriona. You are flushed and breathless.”  
“ Isn’t that what we were looking for Ron?” Sam asks and, with shock, I realise he is furious. I instinctively reach for him. I take his arm and feel it shake under mine.  
“ Yes. You two have chemistry. Well I think if we weren’t here, you would take her right here.”  
He jerks out of my gasp. I don’t have a chance of holding him. Again I see a lion stalking his prey as Sam approachs Ron. But I have a feeling he won’t get off so easy.  
“ Caitriona is a professional actress and an accomplished model. You have no right to speak about her that way.” Sam is right in Ron’s face.  
“ Chill Heughan. I was just pointing out the chemistry is through the roof.”

“ I am so sorry about Ron.” Sam says. We are in a coffee shop talking and getting to know each other.  
“ It is okay. I have heard worse.”  
He shakes his head, disgusted. “ I am sorry about that too. No woman should have to put up with that.”  
I smile across the table at him. I have been thinking about what Ron said sense he said it. I have also been thinking about that kiss. As horrible as it sounds, I wouldn’t mind being taken on the audition room floor. It had been a while and I can’t recall ever being kissed like that. His defense of me just made me hotter for him.  
“ Sam. Would you like to see my flat? It is only a kilometer away from here.”  
“ Caitriona, we just meet.”  
“ Yes, and I have never been so attracted to anyone. I want you Sam. To put it boldly. Will you take me to bed?”


	2. Like a Lion Stalking His Prey Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes back to Cait's flat. Will the heat between them lead to an explosion? Or two?

He stares at me with his mouth open.   
“ I don’t do this.” I quickly adds,“ I really don’t. I never have. I worked in an industry were easy sex was the norm. People jumped in and out of beds with no second thoughts or regrets. But I didn’t. I wasn’t chaste. I had lovers but they weren’t casual. And I never propositioned a man I had just meet. Ever. But,” here I pause to gather my thoughts.,“ I have never had a reaction like I had with you today. I have never got so lost in someone’s eyes, in the anticipation of a kiss, that I forget time and place. And I have never got so turned on by a kiss that I would suggest this. But Sam you are leaving tomorrow heading back to Scotland. And I can’t see you leave without seeing where this goes.”  
He finally finds his voice. “ You will soon be joining me Caitriona. You are Claire.”  
“ You don’t know that I will be cast, not for sure.”  
“ I am 95 % sure.”  
“ Okay do you want to get on that plane tomorrow and bet on the five percent possibility of me not joining you?”  
He sighs and looks at me across the table. “ Caitriona I just left a serious relationship not four months ago.”  
“ Wooo. Sam I am not looking for a relationship. I left one myself six months ago. I just want to see where this heat takes us.”  
“ And if you are cast as Claire?”  
“ If I am then do you want to go into filming with these elephant between us?”  
He laughs and replies, “ Ah Caitriona. You are in the wrong profession. You should be a barrister.”  
I giggle helplessly. “ My mum said the same when I was a girl.” The laughter clears some of the tension from the air and I say, “ Okay. How about this. You come to my flat and we see what happens. No pressure.”  
“ Okay Caitriona.”

“ Well hello.” Sam addresses my cat Eddie.  
“ Sam meet Eddie. Eddie, Sam. He is a guest so be nice. Be a good girl.”  
“ Girl?”  
“ The name throws everyone off.” I say giggling again. I stop to greet my pet. And them walk into the front room kicking my shoes off as I enter. “ Awwww that is better.”  
Sam follows me with a grin. “ Don’t like shoes Caitriona?”  
“ Truly no. I really would prefer to be barefoot.”  
I walk over to my couch and invite Sam to join me. He does and Eddie jumps on his lap.  
“ Wow. She usually doesn’t take to strangers that fast.”  
“ It seems like both Balfe ladies are comfortable with me.” Sam replies as he strokes Eddie from her head to tail. I watch his hands and my mouth goes dry. I can’t help picture those hands running down my body with the same gentle strokes.  
“ So it seems.” I manage to get out,“ Sam would you like a drink?” I need one. To wet my dry mouth and sooth my fragile nerves.  
“ Sure Caitriona. Whatever you are having.”

We drink Irish whiskey and talk. He tells me about his father, who passed away just six months before and I tell him about my huge Irish family. Sam kicks off his shoes after the first drink and loosens the top few buttons of his shirt while sipping the second.  
“ Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?”   
“ Would I have to?” I had changed out of the plaid dress I had auditioned in and changed into a button down shirt and shorts. I played with the top button as I talked.  
“ No. Christ Caitriona I am still not sure of this but….”  
“ But?” I undid the top button and toyed with the second.  
“ But you may be right. It may…” His eyes are focused on my playing fingers.  
“ May what Sam?” I undo the second and third.  
“ It may make working together easier if the heat is tampered down.”  
“ I think so.” I undo four, five, and six. My shirt is now open to just below my breast bone. I bend over allow Sam a peak as I take another sip of the whiskey.  
“ Me…ah me too.”   
“ Would you like me to finish unbuttoning Sam?” I ask as I return to toying with my shirt and Sam.  
“ God yes.”  
I smile as I flip open the last four. I slip the shirt open and off. I her Sam swallow hard. I reach out and begin to do take off Sam’s shirt, unfastening his buttons. I am no longer playing. My breast are tight and my nipples hard. I am wet and swollen betwwen my legs. Sam’s hands come up and find my breasts. I groan and push his shirt open. My hands find his nipples also hard under my hands.  
He strokes and rubs and gets me so hot I feel I may spontaneously combust. I know my manipulations are having the same effect. His breathing is labored and heart speeds up under my hands.  
“ You have the must perfect breasts.” he groans out. I am now under him and can feel the effect I am having. He kisses me his tongue following the same rhythm as his hands roams over my chest. I arch against him pressing my core against his massive erection.   
“ Sam I need you inside me.”   
“ Not yet.” His head dips down and follows the path of his hands.  
“ Sammmm!” his name rips from me as his lips and tongue does something sinfull to my nipple..  
A few minutes later he slips off my shorts taken my panties with him. I arch up desperate for completion. But Sam isn’t done. His hand slips between my legs and I gasp. He finds a rhythm and I move easily with him.   
“ Caitriona, come for me baby.”  
It is like it was my body was waiting for. I explode under his hand. He slips out of his pants and slips into me in one fluid movement. My body is still tight and thrubbing and the huge presence of Sam in me sends me right back over the edge. The orgasm is huge and all encompassing. Sam holds himself still and watches my face. He doesn’t start to move until I return to earth. He starts slow his eyes still locked on mine. He maintains that steady, in control rhythm through anothet massive orgasm. 

“ Caitriona, I can’t.” he whispers as my body strokes his yet again.  
“ It is okay Sam.” I reach up and touch his face.“ Come with me.”  
He closes his eyes and speeds up. His rhythm is soon out of control. To my amazement, so am I. I come again as I cling to him and feel him explode in me.

“ Well, that was..” I say as I lay with my head on his massive chest. His wonderfully musky smell was increased a hundred fold.   
“ There aren’t words are there?”  
“ No. It has never been like that. Ever. I am never that satisfied.” I admit as I snuggle closer to him. Breathing him deeply in.  
“ Hmmmmm. Me either. I knew it would be good but…”  
“ Exactly. You know what I first thought when I saw you?”  
“ What Caitriona?”   
“ That you looked like a lion stalking his prey.”  
He laughs. “ So you thought I was going to eat you?”  
“ Well, maybe I was hoping that.”  
“ Ohhhhh.” he gets it.“ Next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time!


	3. Boot Camp. Like a Lion Stalking His Prey Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are now on set and Sam has a promise to keep.  
> Very NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bootcamp and horseback riding leads to Cait needing special attention.

“ So how much horseback riding have you done?” Cait asks Sam.   
She has been on set a day after having two weeks to get her affairs settled in LA before flying to Scotland and a whole new life. They gave her a day to get settled and over some of the jetlag before starting work.   
“ Some but not as much as we will need to be doing. How about you?”   
“ Probably not as much as you. But they seem gentle.” She reaches out to gently pat the neck of the horse that was nosing her arm.   
“ Aye they are.” He says with a smile. He still had trouble believing that she was here. That the woman that he had the best sex of his life with was the woman he would be working fourteen hours a day with.   
“ Are you ready to mount up.” a new voice says and Sam blushes. “  
Head in the game Heughan.” he thinks as he turns to greet their horse trainer.   
“ Yes. Caitriona and I were just getting acquainted with the horses.”   
“ Ready Caitriona.” She nods and places the helmet on her head. Sam does the same. He is surprised by the surge of jealousy he feels when the trainer takes her hand and foot and helps her up. They ride around in circles learning how to stop, turn, and start the horses at a trot. Sam’s heart leaps at the sound of Caitriona’s laughter.   
“ I am in so much trouble.” he thinks.  
“ So how do you feel?” Sam asks her at the end of the day. They had rode for hours and he knows she has to be sore if she wasn’t used to it.   
“ Uggg. Can use a hot bath.”   
“ I feel you. It will get easier.”   
“ So tomorrow we get a break, I hear.”  
“ Aye. Gaelic lessons for me and costuming for you.” She smiles before lounging into a stream of words. He recognizes the flow of Gaelic but has no idea what she is saying.   
“ You know Gaelic?”  
“ Irish Gaelic. Not Scottish.”   
“ Wow. Well you are a step ahead of me. To bad you don’t need to learn Scottish Gaelic.”   
“ Well if you need help.”  
“ I will keep that in mind.”  
“ Okay. I am heading to a hot bath. Care to join me?” This last she throws over her shoulder as she starts to walk away. He stands still for a moment. He shouldn’t. They had scratched that itch the day they had meet. They will be working together. It would be better if they didn’t. But…   
“ Wait up Cait. I am coming.”   
“ Well I hope not yet.” she shots back.

“ Well this will be interesting.” Caitriona says when she sees the size of the bathtub in her trailer.   
“ They are designed for single use. That is for sure.” Sam replies with a laugh.  
“ Well my pelvis is desperate for a soak. If yours is we may have to meet up later.” As she talks, she flips the water on, adjusts it, and starts to strip.  
Sam swallows hard before saying, “ I can wait.”   
She smiles as she sinks into the water. Her sigh is involuntary as her thighs and pelvis relax.“  
” Horse riding is hard on your body at first.“ Sam says with a chuckle.   
” That it is.“ she agrees as she sinks further into the small bathtub.   
” Cait can I ask you…“   
” Cait?“   
” Sorry. Do you mind?“  
” Ah no. I actually like it.“  
” Good. I was asking. What did you say early? When you were showing off your knowledge of Irish Gaelic?“ She grins and sits up showing her breasts. She watchs his eyes as they drift down and lose focus.  
” Sam? Hey Sam, do you want to know?“   
” Oh,“ he finds her face again,” Sorry Cait.“  
” It is okay. I know my breasts are awesome.“  
” Aye they are.“   
” I said that my lips needed kissed to make them feel better.“   
” Your lips?“ he asks moving his eyes to her mouth. He licks his own.   
” Not those lips. Those weren’t the lips that are saddle sore after today.“   
” Oh.“   
” And if I recall, you promised to kiss it and make it better after our last encounter.“   
” Aye, I seem to recall that.“ His eyes run down the lines of her body barely visible under the water.   
” Well, I think that is enough soaking.“ She stands up and steps out.  
Sam wraps a towel around her and pulls her into his arms. He lowers his mouth and covers hers.  
” So good.“ Cait thinks,” Just as good as I remember.“ Over the last two weeks she had dreamed and day dreamed of him, of his lips, his hands.   
” Oh gawd,“ Sam thinks,” her mouth is just as soft and hungry as it was before.“   
He works their way backwards out of the room and towards her bed. He lays her across it without breaking contact with her lips. He could kiss her forever. It is only the lure of her other lips that got him to leave her mouth. He moves down removing the towel as he works his way down.  
Caitriona groans and gasps as his hands and lips explore her body. They were both to hungry the first time to properly make love. But here stretched across her bed, Sam can and does take his time. By the time he reachs her other lips, she is ready to burst.  
” Sam please. Please.“  
He grins against her thigh as he nibbles and licks working his way towards the promised land. He kisses her right were she asked him to. And again and again. Before her parts her lips and starts licking and sucking the inside.   
” Oh gawd!“ she cries grapping his hair. He grins bolder against her and gently blows against her sensitive skin. He looks up to catch her reaction. Her head is thrown back and she is breathing so hard her glorious breasts are jiggling. They distract him for a secound before she urges him back to his task. He happily returns to work.   
Sensation. Pure sensations. Caitriona feels herself slowly and thoughly come apart. It builts like a wave as she opens like a flower under his tongue. His lips. His teeth. He licks her clitaris and gently bites it and she feels herself start to come and come hard. That is when he pulls away and starts licking her lips again. ”   
Sam please. Jezzzzussss.“   
” Not yet baby. Not quite yet.“   
He knows she is close but he is enjoying this way to much to stop it. So he moves away and returns to teasing her. He is so turned on that he can hardly stand it but she comes first. Her pleasure is paramount. She urges his head back to her clitaris. She is to desperate to wait. Finally he gives in and pulls her deep inside his mouth. She explodes with-in secounds. Climaxes so hard her body bucks.   
He slips out of his clothes as he watches her face, her body react to her orgasm. She is so beautiful it makes his heart ache. He enters her while her body is still responding.  
” Oh gawd. Oh my gawd.“ She cries out as he fills her. ” Cait. You feel so good.“ he responds. They come together ten minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> Now what will Sam do?


End file.
